Brothers?
by Rejecting their Reality
Summary: Espilon found out Francis let Zak go (because Espilon knows everything and they don't show the Francis in any episode after). This is what happens after in my mind. Yay for randomness! Hurt!Francis & Protective!Zak R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Good day for the monsters?"

"Great day for the monsters." The Saturdays watched the sunset before going back into the airship.

~~~Secret Saturdays~~~~Secret Saturdays~~~

Zak headed to the couch with Fisk while everyone else dispersed. Fisk started blabbering before stopping, realizing something was bothering his brother.

**(AN: I seriously can only assume with what Fisk says, so I'm pretending he speaks English, but he's all respectful and stuff as always.)**

"Zak, what is wrong brother?"

"Nothing Fisk, just...something Francis said. Do you know that feeling, like when you owe someone, and you feel like something bad has happened to that person. And then you feel like you can help, but know how...I've got that feeling right now."

Fisk thought for a moment, contemplating his brother, "We could always go tell Mom and Dad."

Zak shook his head, "They've got enough to worry about without something that might not be anything at all." Zak sighed and stood up, giving up, trying to ignore the feeling, before walking away.

"Uncle Doyle?"

Zak paused, "Yeah...Yeah that...just some snooping...spying...his area of expertise" Zak smiled at Fisk, "That's perfect! I could ask him just to check it out and see if Fancis is ok and if everything's cool then no problem!"

"Francis?...I thought you two...you know...hated each other?"

Zak scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, " Well yeah...I mean...we did...but he could...I mean he sort of...I owe him ok?" Fisk raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms questioningly, "He cornered me, but then he...he let me go." Zak mumbled, his head shot up at Fisk, "You can't tell! Ok? He'd be in soo much trouble and I really don't wanna feel guilty because I said something about him doing something he shouldn't have.

Fisk raised his hands quickly in surrender, trying to calm his troubled brother. His brow furrowed again, silently wondering why the Grey-kid would break his precious rules. Especially for his enemy, friend-enemy? For Zak, not that he wasn't extremely grateful for his brother's safety or anything, "So Uncle Doyle?"


	2. Chapter 2

~time skip-next day(3 days before Secret Scientists ask for help)~

Zak ran into the infirmary, gasping after his cross air-ship sprint.

Doyle turned from one of the med-beds, "Calm down and catch your breath mini-man." Zak stood up straight as Fisk ran in.

"Ok so I've got good news and bad news. Good news...I found your friend, and managed to bring him back in one piece. Bad news...well..." he stepped aside so Zak and Fisk could see Francis on the med-bed, "he was in pretty bad shape when I found him. I didn't want to hurt him anymore, but I stopped the bleeding. Brought him back as fast as my jet would go without getting pulled over by air force...went faster when I could get away with it."

Zak barely heard his uncle as he looked at the broken boy who had let him go. His heart clenched at his once enemy's condition. Francis was laying motionless, his chest just hardly rising and falling with the labored breaths he took. His body was too pale where it was clearly shown, covered by bruises and bandages along his torso and parts of his limbs. There was a gash on his cheek, recently reopened, where the crimson blood painted the pale canvas. His visible limbs were at angles that were just noticeably wrong, dislocated or fractured and hopefully none broken. And the glasses he never took off were missing, leaving too-pale eyelids.

Zak was snapped out of his horrified trance when the med-doors behind him reopened. He turned and saw his parents stare, shell-shocked, at the bruised and barely breathing boy laying in their infirmary.

After three undeniably horrid moments, both snapped into action, grabbing tubes, IVs, fresh gauze and bandages, and anything else they'd need. Drew ushered the other three boys out medical.

Doyle opened his mouth in what would've been some sort of explanation, but Drew cut him off, "I don't care how or why he's here, you will explain to me later, right now give us time and space to fix that poor boy," the door closed right as she yelled, "Doc!"

The three boys waited there, right outside the med-bay doors, for almost ten minutes until Doyle took the other two to the kitchen.

**AN: R&R! Thank You! Again sorry for being a slow typer! Thank you Jessiegirl for reviewing! I normally will post on weekends however this week is weird and I won't be able to post this weekend because of no internet while traveling.**


	3. Chapter 3

~later that night~

Doyle, Fisk, Komoto, and Zon were all asleep, either curled up on the floor or stretched out on the couch. Zak was sitting up, curled in on himself, staring silently ahead at nothing. He was waiting, waiting for his parents to walk through the door and tell him that Francis would be fine and everything was ok.

Because Fracis had to be ok. The only logical reason Zak's self-blaming mind could come up with was that Francis was like this because he had let Zak go. He'd disobeyed direct orders and Espilon had found out, and had this was the cruel punishment. Because Espilon always finds out. Zak was suddenly filled with an untamable rage for the Grey-man.

The living room door slid open to snap Zak out of his thoughts. Not a moment later, Zak shot up like a bullet and sprinted to his parents before coming to a stop in front of them. He looked up at them, eyes silently asking, pleading, was Francis ok?

Doc and Drew looked at each other briefly, Doc kneeled and sighed. He looked into his son's deep brown eyes, "Francis will be fine in two or three days. The wounds weren't too deep, his bones are already healed, and we've put IVs and a heart monitor to make sure he regains his energy and strength."

Zak was filled with relief, his troubled mind settling. Francis was officially ok. Beat up, but ok, and that was good enough for now.

"Zak you will have to let him rest. We can all see him tomorrow. If he wakes up and isn't too sore to be dissabled, we can have a talk with him, but for now you have to get some rest ok?" Doc finished.

Zak nodded, exhaustion filling him now that the knot of worry and guilt in his stomach had dissipated. Drew smiled, "Off to bed sweetie." Zak nodded again before trudging to his room. Where dreams of vengeance against Espilon(who he has never really liked anyway) filled his dreams.

**AN: I know it's short I'm sorry! R&R anyway!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

**AN: Review please! Oh and I forgot the last times so...Doyle!**

***Doyle flies in on jetpack*-This author doesn't own The Secret Saturdays!**

~time skip to next mourning~

"Zak, sweetie, slow down." Drew told her son, who was currently scarfing down his waffles and orange juice. "We need to talk before you, or anyone else for that matter, go see Francis."

Zak paused his waffle consummation, fork halfway to his mouth. He put the fork down, and drew out his questions, "Whyyyyy? And about whaaaaat?"

"Well...first, I'd like to know why Espilon's son is here to begin with," Doc said, "Then we can move onto how he got here or maybe why he's here in the state that he is."

Drew looked at at her little brother and asked sweetly, "Doyle? Would you like to start?"

Doyle sighed, "Alright. How he got here and why...I'll try to sum it up as best I can. Two days now mini man came to my room with gorilla-cat over there and asked for a favor. I said ask away. They asked me to go check up on this Grey-kid the knew, Francis. Mini man said he owed the kid and had a feeling in his gut, I've had those and agreed.

I didn't ask why A) because I completely trust Zak and B) because Gorilla-cat was motioning to just go with it, so I did. I take my plane out and fly out to where mini man says the Grey-men HQ is and slip inside, stealth mode. I crawl around the vents for awhile, but can't find any kids in the place what-so-ever, until I do. I hear labored breathing from a vent nearby and figure if it's the training room I might learn some new moves, but it wasn't the training room. It was the Grey-kid Zak had told me to check up on, he was bruised and bleeding and I could tell by his breathing that something was at least cracked. I hightailed it out of there fast with the kid and made it back to my plane. Patched him up enough to stop the worst of the bleeding but I'm not medic. So I fly back and get him to medical as fast as I could, then everyone else started showing up."

There was a silence before Drew cleared her throat. "Thank you Doyle," She then turned to Zak, "Your turn."

Zak breathed slowly, "Last week, when the Grey-men decided i was too much of a threat and the solution was to put me in their training camp or whatever, Francis...cornered me. We talked a bit and then he let me go. So...I owed him. Two days ago I got this bad feeling, and Fisk convinced me to ask Uncle Doyle for help. We went to his room and asked for the favor and off Doyle went. I just wanted to make sure Francis was ok...he wasn't, obviously, and my guess about how or why he's like this now?...Espilon probably found out he disobeyed direct orders and...let me go."

**This will be part one because there is more to this but I can't type it at the moment. **

**If you read my Avengers story please VOTE ON THE DARN POLE! I probably won't continue otherwise.**

**Ok ByE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

**AN: I'm sorry this is so short, especially since I've been gone for a bit! I have writer's block and can't figure out what to type up! **

**Review anyway please! Maybe give me ideas?**

Zak looked down, guilt overtaking his mind again. Doyle and Fisk noticed the change, silently agreeing. Doyle broke the silence, "Well now that talking time is over, let's go see the ex-grey-kid!"

"Maybe only three of at a time OK? Don't want to over-crowd the poor boy." Drew said as she say Fisk, Komoto, Zon, Zak, Doyle, and Doc rise.

Doyle nodded in approval at his sister's idea, "Alright, me, mini-man, and gorilla-cat get to go first then."

"Why you three first?" Doc argued. Zak silently slipped out of the room, not wanting to be dragged into the growing argument, plus he wanted to see Francis as soon as possible now that he got the go-ahead.

Doyle and Doc continued their argument obliviously, "Because Zak is closer to going into a panic attack the longer he doesn't see him, Gorilla-cat isn't going to leave his side, and I'm the one the found him and brought him here!" Doyle finally noticed Zak's absence, "Come on Fisk we have to catch up to an upset eleven year old!" Doyle turned his back on a disgruntled Doc and walked out, Fisk on his heals.


	6. Writer's Block sorry

**Got major writer's block for this story. I'll continue once it's cleared. I'm sorry!**


End file.
